Capturing the turtles
by toonanimefan
Summary: The turtles are captured and need to be rescued. What will happen? Rated for torture and blood.
1. Author's note

**Author's note: Hi this is a story that I would like to do about the turtles being captured and tortured by….Shredder. I was thinking about having Splinter get help from April, Casey, Karai, Shinigami, the Mutananimals and maybe their other friends to save the brothers. So this may take place with Shredder being in his mutated state. I don't own T.M.N.T, but I would like too.**

 **Questions:**

 ***How should they be captured?**

 **Being knocked out, hit by a dart, etc….**

 ***How should they be in cells?**

 **Each of them separated in a cell, the older brothers (Leo and Raph) in a different cell but in the same room as Mikey and Donnie, the turtles being in the same cell together but Leo and Raph chained so they won't try to attack, Mikey and Raph in one cell with Leo and Donnie in another one or Donnie with Raph and Mikey with Leo?**

 ***How they should be tortured?**

 **(Yet to be mentioned)**

 ***Should they be given food and water?**

 **Yes or No?**

 ***How long until they're rescued?**

 **Days, weeks, a month or two?**

 ***Should I have Shredder's henchmen hurt them some?**

 **Yes or No.**

 **If yes which henchmen should hurt which turtle?**

 **Razzar- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey**

 **Fish Face- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey**

 **Tiger Claw- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey**

 **Rock steady- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey**

 **Bebop- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey**

 **Stockman (fly)- Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey**

 ***When they eventually are rescued what state should they be in?**

 **Them having PTSD, panic attacks, nightmares, all of those and a few more things.**

 **Author's note: Please send reviews to help me get a basic idea on how I should write this story. Your ideas would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Captured

**Author's note: Hey I don't own T.M.N.T. This is going to show the turtles get in a fight and them getting captured. I chose for them to be ambushed. This is going to take place in between the episodes, so after Shredder got mutated but way before Splinter is going to die. Hope you enjoy.**

The turtles were on a roof top on their patrol around the city. They had visited April and then went to see how Karai and Shinigami were doing, and see if they had any information on the newly mutated Shredder.

They were going to go back home, but Leo wanted to go around the city one more round before turning in for the night. Leo had a feeling that something was going to happen….something bad, but he didn't know what.

"Alright guys there's nothing happening….lets go."

"Aww, Come on I wanted to fight something."

"Sorry Raph but nothing is happening."

Little did they know that they were being watched. The enemy was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Aww yeah, I can't wait to get home and play some video games!"(Mikey)

"Wait hold up guys….I don't think were alone here right now…" (Leo)

"Technically your subconscious makes you feel that you're not alone…" (Donnie)

"Donnie I'll break your stupid stick if you don't shut up right now." (Raph)

Before they could say any more things to each other, they were surrounded by foot bots, Tiger Claw, Razzar, Fish Face, Bebop and Rock Steady.

"All right some action!" (Raph)

They then started to fight the foot bots and other mutants. They've been fighting for 30 minutes now that Leo finally realized what their objective was.

"Guys we got to fall back now!" (Leo)

"What?! We're going to run away?" (Raph)

"Raph it's a trap!" (Leo)

But it was too late for them to retreat now. They were surrounded, Raph was then knocked out by Fish Face, Donnie was zapped by Bebop's belt laser and Mikey was being held down by Razzar, with Tiger Claw pointing one of his blasters towards Mikey.

Tiger Claw looks over at Leo "Drop your weapons and surrender Turtle, or the little orange one dies."

Mikey was going to protest but then Razzar covered his mouth so he wouldn't speak.

Leo had no other choice but to surrender. He dropped his weapons and that was the last thing he would be able to remember since he got knocked out then.

Tiger Claw then knocked out Mikey and they grabed the four of them, Tiger Claw turned towards one of the Foot Bots and said "Alert Master Shredder, that we have the turtles."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh a cliffhanger! How was it so far? Please refer back to the first chapter that is an Author's note and look at the Questions there. Remember to R &R, and to give me ideas for how the turtles should be tortured.**


	3. Awake and realizations

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and remember I don't own T.M.N.T. Also I've realized that it wouldn't make sense to have Shredder to be his mutated self in this, but I'm still going to have all the turtle's mutated friends and other friends rescue them.**

 **Waking up in a cell:**

The turtles all started to wake up, and they realized that they were captured and put in a cell. What was even more shocking was that Leo was the only one chained to the wall.

"What the hell. Someone tell me why Leo is the only one chained, and where the heck are we? I'm so going to beat that cat without a tail into Jersey…" (Raph)

"Raph calm down. We're going to get through this. Splinter most likely knows that we're gone by now and will be looking for us. In the mean time we need to figure out where we are….Donnie do you think you can figure out where we are?" (Leo)

"Well there aren't any windows so my first guess would be that we are most likely underground." (Donnie)

While the other turtles were talking, they didn't notice that their little brother Mikey was silently very scared.

"G-Guys? W-What d-do you think they're going to do to us." (Mikey)

His older brothers looked at him for the first time since they woke up and just then saw how scared he was….Mikey was pale and shaking a little.

Donnie raps his arms around him and says, "Don't worry Mikey we'll be fine."

Mikey nods and then cuddles up to Donnie, trying to get reassurance.

Little did they know that nothing was going to be okay.

In the Lair Splinter knew something was very wrong….his boys didn't come home last night. He went into his room and grabbed the cheese phone and dialed a number….

"Hello?"

"April?"

"Master Splinter? What's the matter?"

"At what time did the boys leave your home last night?"

"They left at 11:30 and were planning to patrol the City a little longer….They were with Karai and Shinagami before they came here. Why, did they not come home?"

"No they didn't. Forgive me for asking April but do you think you can look for them? I would but it's day time right now."

"Sure, I'll ask Casey to help also; he'll be thrilled to miss a day of school. I'll even ask Karai if she knows anything. Maybe she and Shinagami would be able to help."

"Yes. That would be most generous of you."

Splinter hung up the phone worrying what has become of his sons.

The guys were still trying to look for a way out and Donnie was still comforting Mikey, when they heard footsteps coming their way.

They stopped outside their cell door and saw…..The Shredder standing there.

"Hello _turtles_. Do like your stay so far?"

"Let us out here you tin can!" (Raph)

"Why of course Raphael but you'll have to do something for me."

"What's that?" (Leo)

"I'll let you go when you tell me where Splinter is."

"We'll never betray our father!" (Leo)

Leo's brothers nod their heads in agreement, all of them glaring at Shredder.

"Very well. In two hours I will return and if you still refuse to tell me, I'll torture it out of you…"

Shredder then leaves; with the guys all thinking the same thing (hurry and find us Sensei).

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey how did I do? Please R &R. Next chapter will most likely have the first torture and Splinter finding out who has his boys Dun Dun Dun….**


	4. Finding out, and the plans of action

**Author's note: Hi, so I'm going to start this chapter off with Splinter and then later in the chapter go back to the turtles. Anyway I don't own T.M.N.T.**

 **The Lair:**

Splinter was sitting in front of the T.V. in the Lair waiting for a sign to tell him where his boys were.

"Sensei!" (April)

Splinter looks at the entrance of the Lair to April, Casey, Shinigami and Karai (Miwa) coming over to him.

"April did you find anything to tell us of what happened to the boys?" (Splinter)

"We found one of Leo's Katana, Father…." (Karai)

"We also found one of Raph's Sais along with his T-phone…..and there were some pieces of Foot Bots that weren't cleaned up near the place that we found Leo and Raph's stuff." (Casey)

Splinter looked shocked and thought to himself, "Oroko Saki has my sons? Oh no I need to get them back."

Splinter says aloud, "Thank you April and Casey you have been a great help to our family…..so have you my daughter and Shinagami. April, Casey I would like you to go home and rest."

"What are you going to do Sensei?" (April)

"I'm going along with Miwa and Shinagami, to ask our friends, the Mighty Mutanimals, as well as our other friends to come and help us get the boys back." (Splinter)

April and Casey smile at the mention of their friends and so does Shiny and Karai.

"Shredder is so going to be going down bro." (Casey)

"Indeed he is." (Splinter)

"Oh I'm so going to destroy him when I get the chance." (Karai)

Shinigami was about to say something to calm her down but Splinter beat her to it.

"My daughter, we surely will destroy the Shredder but in the mean time we need to enlist the help of our friends….we can't take the Shredder down by ourselves. Do you understand?" (Splinter)

"Yes I understand." (Karai)

"I also understand." (Shiny)

April and Casey smile at them, then the leave the Lair to go and rest up for when they're going to have to find the turtles.

As they leave they hear Splinter say to Karai and Shinigami, "Come let us go to find all of our friends to help us find the boys."

 **Shredder's Lair:**

The turtles were still in their cell waiting for Shredder to come back. The two hours were almost up; the guys knew that they were going to be tortured since they were planning on not telling Shredder where Splinter was.

Mikey was absolutely terrified, didn't like that they were captured to begin with. Donnie was doing his best to comfort his little brother.

Raph and Leo watched their little brother's and they were also wondering why Leo was chained to the wall instead of Raph.

(You're all about to find out that question…..and you aren't going to like it)

They hear footsteps in the hall coming towards the cell they were in. They then knew that their two hours were now up and they were going to be tortured.

Shredder is now standing in front of the bars of the cell. He asks them, "Are you going to tell me where Splinter is now?"

"No we will never tell you." (The four of them yell at shredder)

"Very well if you're not going to tell me willingly then I'll just have to torture it out of you."

Shredder signals to someone else that was in the hallway. The turtles see Razzar, Fish Face and Tiger Claw.

Shredder says, "You will all receive your tortures in separate rooms, at the end of the day, if you still haven't told me, then you'll all be reunited back in this cell."

The turtles glare at him but Leo asks, "But wait, why am I chained to the wall."

"You will be staying in this room for most of your torture, Leonardo…..Bradford you go in and grab Michelangelo, Xever you will get Raphael and Tiger Claw, you get Donatello, I want you to take them to separate rooms."

After he said this, the room develops into chaos. Raph is yelling and trying to attack Xever but isn't able to because he gets restrained, Razzar and Tiger Claw have to pull Mikey and Donnie away from each other, all the while Leo is sitting there chained up in shock.

After the three mutants take his brothers out of the room, Shredder has a Foot ninja bring in a T.V.

"Your first torture Leonardo, is watching all the torture and pain your brothers are going through for as many hours as I please."

Shredder smirks under his mask when he sees Leo's horrified look.

"Enjoy the show turtle….you're going to be watching it for a while."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh no, that isn't good. What's going to happen to Leo's brothers and Leo's sanity? You all are going to have to wait until next chapter to see their torture and Splinter, Karai and Shiny asking for help from their friends. Please R &R.**


	5. First torture, getting help from friends

**Author's note: Hi sorry this chapter took so long….I was trying to come up with torture ideas for them. I don't own T.M.N.T. This is going to show how Raph's being tortured but it's also Leo's torture since he's forced to watch what his brothers are going through.**

 **Raph's Pov.**

I was dragged out of the cell all my brothers started out in. Fish Face took a different way from where Rahzar took Mikey and that over grown cat took Donnie another way. I hope they'll be alright, I don't know what's going to happen to Leo since he's going to be staying in the same room.

I know that we're going to be put back into the room that we started in later. I'm just worried what would happen to Fearless.

My thoughts are interrupted when we reach this one door and I'm thrown inside. Before I could get up to fight fish boy though, I was smacked on the head and knocked out.

When I became conscious again I noticed that my arms were above me with my wrists chained. I also take notice that my feet barely touch the ground and yet they also chain my ankles.

The door slams open and in walks Shredder.

"You are going to tell me where Splinter is or else I'll force you to."

"You're crazy if you think that I or my bothers are going to tell you where our father is."

"Very well."

He snaps his fingers which made me somewhat confused, until I notice Fish Face, Bebop, Rocksteady and a few foot ninja that weren't robots come into the room. I notice that they were holding punching gloves.

"If you won't tell us where your _father_ is then you'll be used as a punching bag until it's time for you to go back to be with your brothers…..So do you still not want to tell?"

I respond by spitting in his face, which earns me a punch to the stomach by Shredder. He leaves the room and next thing I know I'm being clobbered by a bunch of fists mutant and human. I'm trying to force myself not to make any sounds so I wouldn't sound weak….I just hope my brothers will be okay.

 **Leo's Pov.**

I stare at the part of the T.V. that had my hot headed brother on it in shock. I can't believe that they're using him as a punching bag.

I'm a complete failure….my brother is suffering so badly right now and here I am completely fine watching my brothers be tortured on a T.V. without them knowing.

I hope Sensei will find us soon I don't want this to go on even more. Watching Raph be used as a punching bag then gets too much that I turn to a different part of the screen and gasp when I see Donnie…..

 **The Mutanimal's Lair:**

Splinter, Karai and Shiny are topside and its broad daylight. They stay in the shadows hopefully not to be seen. They are hiding behind a dumpster, Splinter doesn't usually come topside unless his sons were in danger.

They are in danger which is why he is here along with his daughter and her friend, outside the warehouse that Mr. Kurtzman and the Mutanimals lived in to ask for their help. They were hoping that they were here with Kurtzman. They then jump in through the roof and notice that it's barely lighted in there.

Splinter and the girls can make out some make shift living areas along with other appliances.

They were in a gaze until they hear a menacing growl, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" (Slash)

"Would you relax and show better hospitality to your friends?" (Karai says kind of amused and serious at the same time)

Splinter, Karai and Shiny are all very calm when Slash didn't know it was them at first. Slash looked a little confused when he heard what Karai said….

The lights turn on and now the three of them could see Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, Mondo Gecko and Mr. Kurtzman standing there looking a little shocked about them being there. They all visibly relaxed when they saw that an enemy wasn't in their home.

"Splinter, Karai and Shinigami what are you doing here?" (Slash)

"Yeah….are the turtles here with you?" (Rockwell)

"Dude I would love to hang out skateboarding with Mikey." (Mondo)

The others look at them with a curious look in their eyes looking behind them to see if the guys were about to come in at any moment.

"No, I'm afraid that we bring some dire news, my boys have been kidnapped by the Shredder….no doubt he has them hidden from me."

"What?!" (Slash was angry to hear that "his used to be owner" Raphael was kidnapped, he also couldn't believe Leonardo was captured too.)

Slash held out an arm to keep Leatherhead from freaking out, thinking about Michelangelo being in danger.

"Dude no way, I'm so going to beat in the faces of the guys that took them, especially Fish Face." (Mondo)

"That is very horrible Splinter; we will do everything we can to help you find them. As you can see we gladly would like to help." (Kurtzman)

"Thank you my friends you have greatly helped my family." (Splinter)

The Mutanimals smile happily about what Splinter just said. Then Mr. Kurtzman spoke up, "I suggest that you all have different things do….in order for us to find the turtles."

"Yes that is very wise, Slash you go and try to track where they are on the roof tops going east and Leatherhead can go west, Rockwell I would like for you to try to look on the computer for something and maybe find our other friends to help us try to defeat the Shredder. Mondo you can just try to help by looking on the computer also."

They all nod their heads;

"Would you three like to stay here while we try to figure out where the guys are being held?" (Mondo)

Splinter looks at him and smiles, "Yes that would be fine, it is daylight and I wish not to be seen by the humans."

Splinter then looks at his daughter and her friend, "My daughter I would like for you and Shinigami to also stay here for right now while we look for the boys. So we won't be seen by others and the Shredders forces won't track you to this location. I also wish for you to not go after the Shredder on your own my daughter. "

Karai looks like she was about to argue but Shiny stops her. So she nods her head.

"I understand father, but I want to go when we find out where they are….I don't want to be hiding when I could be fighting."

Splinter nods his head, "That is quite understanding, April and Mr. Jones wouldn't want to be kept on the sidelines either."

The three of them go over to sit on the couch in the warehouse to wait for some news on what is happening to the boys.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh my, so much was happening in this chapter. Poor Raph and Leo they're going to be going through so much pain. Yes it was Donnie, that Leo took notice to on the other part of the screen. What's Leo going to see happen to Donnie? If you want a certain torture method in the next chapter let me know….you could also suggest some tortures for Mikey to endure, I already have ideas for the first torture methods for both of them, but I would gladly take any torture offers. Please R &R.**


	6. Donnie's most shocking torture

**Author's note: Hi so a quick thanks to RoxasTsunaTMNT for giving me some ideas on how to torture the turtles….I actually had a few of the ones that you mentioned already planned, but I still greatly appreciated you mentioning those to me. So anyway let's go and see what Shredder has in store for Donnie the first time. Remember I don't own T.M.N.T. at all. Oh and just so you all know I consider Leo the oldest, then Raph, Donnie being the second youngest and then Mikey being the little brother.**

 **Donnie's Pov.**

Tiger Claw was dragging me away from my two older brothers and my youngest brother. I hope they don't do anything that would hurt my brothers badly. I can't stand seeing my brothers hurt and not being able to do anything about it to help them.

My thoughts are interrupted when I was pushed into a door. I have not noticed when we stopped I was in my thoughts for too long.

Tiger Claw picked me up and then strapped me to this wooden chair in the middle of the room.

"Make sure he won't be able to get out of the chair until we let him, Tiger Claw."

I look up in fear, when had Shredder come into the room?

"What are you going to do to me and my brothers?"

"Funny you should ask Donatello…..I'm going to get you four to tell me were Splinter is no matter how long it takes. Even if I have to torture it out of all of you until at least one of you dies."

"No matter what you do to us, we'll never tell you where our father is. He'll come for us."

"We'll see….Stockman! Give Tiger Claw the shock pads to put on the turtle."

"Yesssss Master Shredder." (Stockman "Fly")

I gasp when Tiger Claw starts to put little round white pads on me. He puts three on my face, two on each of my arms and two on each of my legs.

I glare at Shredder, "So you're just going to electrocute me?"

"No I'm going to mess with your feelings for that human girl; it's called Shocking dating advice therapy. It was Anton Zech and Ivan Steranko that made that horrible name."

 **(Ha get it shocking? I made a pun.)**

I gasp in shock. Oh no how did he know about my crush on April! This is bad he's going to use that against me…..

"Now bye turtle have fun with Tiger Claw, Stockman is coming with me for a little while but he'll be back to help Tiger Claw with your "Therapy" ha ha ha."

Shredder and Stockman leave the room to probably go torture one of my brothers. I hear Tiger Claw clear his throat and the next thing I know I'm shocked by him.

 **(Ok that pun was an accident, but now I'm on a roll with puns ha ha)**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That was a test to see if the shock pads work. Now tell me young cub…why would you think the girl that is in a complete different species then you will ever be a couple?"

"Shut up! AAAhh"

I got shocked again, it hurt really bad, I'm not sure how much of this I can take.

"That was the wrong answer. Now get comfortable your therapy is just beginning, we have a lot of time to talk and shock."

I grid my teeth in pain when another pulse of electricity goes in through me.

"So tell me cub, how is it so hard for you to give up on loving the girl when she obviously likes that annoying boy with the hockey stick?"

"I'm not telling you where Sensei is, so stop trying to mess with my feelings!"

"On the contrary turtle, you will eventually tell me…even if we have to skin you for it."

I think to myself, this is going to be a long painful however many hours that Shredder was planning for us to be tortured…..

 **Leo's Pov.**

How dare they use Donnie's crush on April as a torture. I'm can't believe that, it's just so shocking.

 **(Sorry I had to make that pun, it's very fun…..)**

I just hope that they stop this torture soon or Sensei will come. I don't think my brothers and I would be able to handle it.

I just want all of this to end; I'm the one that's not even hurt all my brothers are hurt. I would rather be hurt then them.

I hear a door open on the last corner of the screen that I had yet to look at. Okay I can do this; I have to know what they're going to do to our baby brother.

Please don't hurt him too much, just please it already burns me up inside to think of them being hurt…

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey so how did I do for this chapter? Again sorry about all the puns involving shocking, that I kept making I just couldn't help myself. Please R &R and also send some more ideas on what to do to the boys and you all could also help me figure out how long until they are rescued, if they should be given food/water, and all that jazz. Also sorry if any of you feel that I didn't focus on Donnie all that much….Oh and that last line that Leo says is kind of foreshadowing what is to happen to Mikey… Anyway thanks for reading.**


	7. Fire and Acid burns (Poor Mikey)

**Author's note: Hi again so here's my next chapter…..Sorry to all you Mikey fans in advance, I'm going to cause a lot of pain and fear to our poor little Mikey…..I'm also a Mikey fan but for some reason I like seeing him get hurt. I don't know why, but anyway I don't own T.M.N.T. which is a good thing because Mikey would get hurt more often.**

 **Mikey's Pov.**

I'm really freaking out right now. I don't want to be separated from my older brothers for who know how many hours.

I look up at Rahzar who's holding my arms and I smirk, I'm so going to mess with him.

"So you big old Zombie wolf where we going?"

"Shut it." He growls at me. I smirk now that I have his attention.

"Oh I bet we're going to be going to find a full moon for you to howl at, you look like you need to."

He growls and pushes inside a room causing me to land on the floor butt first.

"Ow. Dude I was just joking with you." I glare up at him.

He glares back and then grabs me by the arms and chains them to the wall.

"My master told me not to do anything other than punch you until he arrives. I'm going to greatly enjoy this."

He then punches me in the stomach causing me to lose my breath. He does it again before I could get the chance to breathe again, which makes me just want to curl up into a little ball.

"Tell me where your master is so you'll be spared from what Shredder has planned for you."

I finally catch my breath, "No way dude. My brothers and I would never give that away."

"Oh well I can't wait for Master Shredder to come and torture the answer out of you…..it also makes me happier even more then the time I was able to stop being your friend."

I gasp, trying not to let his words to get to me.

"I couldn't stand hanging out with you; I would have chosen to be covered in trash then hanging out with an ugly freckled freak like you."

 **(I'm so horrible….I just couldn't stop myself from having this type of moment between these two before Shredder comes in the room.)**

Before I could stop myself, the tears started coming down my face. I notice now that I don't have on my mask. I see that Rahzar has it in his claws.

I then hear the door open and heavy metal boots walk in. I try to stop from crying but the tears just keep coming.

"I see you had fun Bradford, since you made the freak cry."

"Yes, master."

"Now get the rest of his gear off him. I will also need to remember to get the other turtles gear off of them to."

I try to fight with Rahzar when he took my elbow and knee pads, my belt and the raps on my arms and feet. It was no use though; I was still chained to the wall by my wrist at the time.

When he was done, he roughly took the chains of my wrists and then dragged me over to the table in the middle of the room. It was then that I noticed that Stockman Fly was also in the room.

"Bradford, strap him down securely by his wrist and ankles."

I tried to fight him off but he punched me in the stomach again, which allowed him to get me strapped to the table.

"Stockman, grab the blow torch from the table and bring it to me." (Shredder)

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask with wide eyes, starting to quietly freak out on the inside.

"I'll give one last chance turtle, tell me where Splinter is and this won't be as bad as I was planning on."

"As I said before you came in dude, no way am I going to do that."

"Very well let's begin."

I don't know how long I have been screaming but it felt like hours by now. Shredder just finished burning parts of my right arm. It hurt so bad, some of my skin on my arm was just red and other parts were red/white and blistery.

"I'll give you another chance to tell me where Splinter is." The dude was now standing with the blow torch near my left arm.

"Dude you sound like a broken record, it's still a no…..oh and before you start burning me again, I got to ask you, do you listen to heavy metal since you're always wearing it?"

 **(Ha Ha Ha I'm sorry I just had to have Mikey say that. It was just too hilarious that I couldn't help but put it in here.)**

I watch as Rahzar and Stockman Fly's eyes widen in shock, and Shredder looked really mad.

 **(Do you think a fly's eyes really could widen? If not then oh well it's just a story.)**

Shredder angrily puts down the blow torch for a moment and walks over to supply table where Stockman must have gotten the blow torch. He grabs something that I couldn't see what it was and comes back over to me.

I gasp when he shows me a muzzle, I try to turn my head to keep him from putting it on me but I stop when he whispers in my ear.

"You talk too much it's either the muzzle or I cut your tongue out so you wouldn't be able to speak anymore."

 **(He whispers so Leo who's watching doesn't hear what he says, it's to keep it more intense for Leo)**

I stop struggling when he says that, fearing that he would do that. He puts the muzzle on me and then starts to burn the skin on my left arm.

The muzzle stops me from screaming out loud, but you would be able to see that I'm screaming. I hear laughter from Rahzar but I'm in so much pain to even try to look at him.

Shredder stops and asks me the same exact question.

"Where's Splinter? Are you going to tell me?"

I shake my head no, since I couldn't really speak with a muzzle on my face. He glares at me and then proceeds to burn my left leg and then my right leg with the blow torch. I scream even more but it was really muffled by the muzzle.

When Shredder's done burning my legs he gives the torch to Stockman. I'm a complete mess, crying right now that I don't even notice that he's near my face now. I finally do notice when he takes the muzzle off me.

"Are you ready to tell me where Splinter is?"

"You should know my answer by now dude." My voice is so raspy right now from all the screaming.

"Very well…..tell me turtle is it true that the most sensitive part on a turtle is their tail?"

I look up at him in shock. How did he know that my brother's and I have tails? Before I could even speak again he puts the muzzle back on and Rahzar unstrapped my restraints, flips me onto my plastron **(I believe that's what they call the front of a turtle's shell)** and strapped me back down on the table in a really fast motion.

"You're probably wondering why I asked such a question and why you are now in the position you are in. Well to answer your question, how else am I to burn the most sensitive limb that's on your body with acid turtle?"

My eyes widened in fear when he says this, I start to struggle which causes him to laugh evilly.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you turtle, you wouldn't want me to put the acid somewhere that isn't your tail accidently now would you?"

I stop struggling, and I know right now that the acid is going to hurt…I don't know when I started to scream until my throat started to burn….

 **End Mikey's Pov.**

Shredder had just finished torturing the youngest of all the turtles. Said turtle was now lying on his back, restrained and crying his eyes out.

Shredder still hasn't taken the muzzle off of him yet; he's going to keep it on Mikey until the next time he goes to torture all the turtles.

"Bradford, Stockman stay and watch the turtle I'm going to pay a visit to Leonardo….if he doesn't want to tell me where Splinter is then I would just have to whip it out of him."

"Yes Master."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Oh my goodness! I'm so evil to my poor little Mikey. I actually almost started to cry toward that last part of the chapter it was that bad. I hope you all liked it even if it was a little dark. Sorry if any of you feel as though I paid way more attention to Mikey than the other turtles, it was just Mikey had a way more seriously damaging torture. Next chapter you're going to see Leo's reaction to what happened to Mikey, Shredder is also not done with Leo so we'll see what's up with that and we might see what's going on with the turtles' friends since it's been a while since we've heard from them. Anyway please R &R.**


	8. Whip you into shape

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. We're going to be seeing Leo again, let's just say Shredder has something else in store for him before bringing back his brothers. I have also decided to not include anyone else in the rescue team, you'll be seeing them again soon either in this chapter or the next chapter. I don't own T.M.N.T. at all.**

 **Leo's Pov:**

How dare he do that to my little brother!? I have no idea what he whispered into Mikey's ear to get him to be still for Shredder to put a muzzle on him.

I'm so going to kill him when my brothers and I get out of here, for all the pain he's putting us through especially Mikey. Nobody deserves to be burned with fire and acid.

I then hear footsteps in the hall and immediately I know who it is.

Shredder stops in front of the cell bars and I just lose it.

"You freaking monster! I can't believe you did that to my brothers, why would you burn my little brother's tail with _ACID_ and put a muzzle on him!

I'm shocked right now…I almost swore which I never did before, but I was just able to keep my cool a little bit with all that he's done to my brothers these last few hours.

"Glad to see you this upset Leonardo…..are you ready to tell me where Splinter is? If you tell me than you and your brothers won't have to suffer from torture anymore." (Shredder)

"No! My brothers and I will never betray our father."

"Very well, perhaps I could whip it out of you."

"What?"

"I'm going to whip you with this whip."

I gasp in shock when he pulls a whip out of his belt.

"Still don't want to tell me?"

I remain silent; he then begins to crack the whip onto my body, creating slash mark after slash mark.

*********2o minutes later*********

I'm gasping for breath when he finishes cracking the whip. I started screaming around the 10th one and lost count there.

"I'm losing my patience reptile. Are you going to tell me now?"

I spit in his face, which earns me a smack to the face by Shredder's hand. He leaves the room for a minute and comes back with a bucket.

"Do you know what's in here turtle?"

"Water…."

"Close, it's salt water."

I gasp, I know from Donnie that salt water would burn really badly if it got into a cut…..and I have a lot of cuts.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

I shake my head no, and then cringe when I know that he's going to dump the salt water onto me.

"Very well."

He throws the water on my body and it hurt so badly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed for the next two minutes until the burning pain slowly started to stop. Shredder then walks to the door carrying the bucket with him.

"Your brothers shall be brought back soon." (Shredder, turns and grabs the T.V. closing the cell door)

I sit in the cell chained to the wall covered in water and my own blood, waiting for them to bring my brothers back. I just can't help to think of myself as a failure. My brothers are hurt because of me.

I hear footsteps and see Tiger Claw bringing Donnie to the cell door. He opens it and throws Donnie in, closes the door and walks away.

"Donnie you okay?"

"sniff I'm good, just having some twinges in my body from the electric shocks they gave me…Leo what happened to you?"

Donnie makes his way over to me, sometimes his arms would do an occasional twitch from the electric shocks.

"Oh Shredder just whipped me and then poured salt water on me….."

"What? How dare he….."

Donnie's rant is cut short when he sees Fish Face bring Raph to our cell. He throws him inside and leaves. Raph has bruises and cuts all over his body.

Donnie rushes over to him and helps him over to where I am, but still moving a little slow.

"Raph what happened to you? Are you in any pain?" (Donnie says going into doctor mode)

"Relax Donnie, all they did was chain me up and use me as a punching bag."

Before anything else is said, Rahzar throws Mikey into the cell. Mikey's back is facing us and still is when Rahzar leaves. We notice that his shoulders are shaking and he has one of his hands on the back of his head.

"You okay Mikey?" (Raph asks)

Mikey doesn't answer which really concerns us, Donnie goes over to him.

Gasp "Oh my gosh, Mikey what did he do to you?" (Donnie)

"What's wrong Donnie?" (Raph)

"Shredder had them put a muzzle on his face."

"What!? How dare he put a muzzle on our baby brother's face!" (Raph)

Donnie manages to get Mikey to stand up and come over to Raph and me. I decide to tell them what else Shredder did to me, I can't keep it from them.

"Guys, the whipping and salt water wasn't the only thing Shredder did to me." I pause, they look at me so I continue to tell them.

"I was forced to watch what you guys were going through."

They all look at me in shock.

"You know all the stuff they did to us?" (Donnie)

I nod my head, than look at Mikey. "Can I tell them what he did Mikey."

I look at my little brother to see that his eyes hold a lot of pain in them from him sitting and I knew why. He nodded his head, indicating that I could.

"Alright this is what he did to Mikey…"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it, how are Donnie and Raph going to react to Mikey's tail being burned with acid? Not well. Please R &R and tell me what you think, also should I feed them and how long until they are rescued?**


End file.
